1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a method of fabricating a countertop or other object which has an outer, finished, laminated surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to make countertops by laminating sheets of FORMICA onto previously curved or formed materials such as wood or fiber board.
There has been a continual need to be able to fabricate laminated countertops or other objects with an exterior laminated surface having arbitrary shapes and with a reduced labor charge for forming the underlying wood or fiber board material.